Catboy and the Realm of the Jaquins
'''Catboy and the Realm of the Jaquins '''is the 52nd and the movie of Season 21. Summary Catboy and his Disney Junior Club friends travel with Elena to a new realm they have never been to before: the Realm of the Jaquins, but disaster strikes on their trip when Catboy is tricked by Victor and Carla into releasing a mischievous forest sprite named Marimonda! Now Catboy and his friends must stop her and some other villains from Elena's past while making a difficult choice that would change his life... forever! Plot The episode begins at Connor's room where Lucky is helping his owner pack up his things for his summer vacation to Avalor. Lucky then finds Connor's bracelet and suggests that Connor should bring it with him, but Connor just shook his head and says that he'll be fine without his bracelet that holds the pieces of his friends' favorite things and his Key of Magic. But thinking about it, Connor decides to bring it with him just before the Gup-TD arrived to pick him, Amaya, and Greg up. After saying goodbye to their parents, the three kids headed on board the Gup-TD and then, it flew off to Avalor. Evening then comes. At the Avalor palace, Elena and the jaquins were waiting patiently for their Disney Junior Club friends when the Gup-TD appeared in the sky and then landed. Elena and the jaquins were happy to see them again after so long and they couldn't wait to take them to an amazing adventure into the jaquins' home realm, Vallestrella. Catboy was more excited than his friends and he couldn't wait to meet the rest of the jaquins, including the king of the jaquins, King Verago! When Catboy mentioned that name, Skylar and Nico tell him that King Verago is their father, which leaves Catboy amazed. Now that the Disney Junior Club is in Avalor, they can get started on going to Vallestrella! The Disney Junior Club went back on the Gup-TD but Owlette noticed that Catboy wasn't coming as she called him if he's coming on board, but Catboy will just fly with the jaquins this time since he has his Key of Magic that will transform him into Jaquin Boy. Owlette finds it okay as she went inside the ship and soon, everyone took off to the Realm of the Jaquins, but no one knew that they were being watched by Victor and Carla. Powers that Kwazii uses * Super Speed * Super Senses * Aqua Wings * Poseidon's Trident * Atlantic Armor * Water Pulse * Aqua Spiral * Snowflake Stars * Protection Power * Petal Storm * Teleporting Power * Celestial Whirlwind * Lolirock Crystal Spells * Super Strength * Magic Chain * Flower Power * Lightning Snap * Magic Vines * Marine Arms Trivia * This movie is an inspiration of and based on the new upcoming Elena of Avalor movie, Realm of the Jaquins. * Although there is no Atlantic on top of the movie title, Kwazii summoned his Atlantic Armor in the movie anyway. Transcript (Music plays and the movie title appears) '''Connor (Narrating): '''Catboy and the Realm of the Jaquins. (Lucky helps his owner Connor pack his things for his summer vacation to Avalor) Category:Season 21 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes focusing on Elena Category:Episodes focusing on all characters Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Movies Category:Specials Category:Episodes with villains